


A place where I can be weak

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang isn't as unbreakable as she seems.</p><p>Woken late at night by the noise of movement Weiss finds out first hand the blonde brawler has plenty of scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place where I can be weak

Weiss was woken by something moving. Forcing her eyes open and checking her scroll she saw it was far too early to be anything like awake. It was probably Ruby being a restless sleeper as normal so Weiss turned over and tried to go back to sleep. But the sound didn't stop, in fact it was getting worse and was starting to sound a bit frantic. Weiss groaned. She wouldn't be getting her beauty sleep tonight.

She got up and pulled aside the makeshift curtains around Ruby's bed ready to give her a piece of her mind. But Ruby was sound asleep and was the stillest she'd ever been since she had crashed into Weiss way back on their first day. So if it wasn't her where was the sound coming from? Weiss turned and looked at Blake who was curled up asleep. So that left only one option. She crossed the room and stepped on the frame of Blake's bed so she could poke her head up and look at Yang.

Yang was tangled up in her sheets and was covered in sweat. Her hands were grabbing at air and when her head tossed to face Weiss it became clear she was crying in her sleep. Faint whimpering noises where coming from her as she moved about. Clearly she was having a terrible dream so Weiss couldn't really blame her for making the noise. Weiss put her hand on Yang's shoulder gently to try and wake her.

Her eyes snapping open Yang's hand shot out. Weiss didn't even have time to gasp before fingers closed around her neck and began crushing her windpipe. Her feet slipped from Blake's bed so she was hanging from Yang's hand. Yang's glazed eyes became more focused as she realised what she was doing and dropped Weiss.

Landing with a stumble Weiss managed to stay on her feet. For a second she could only gasp for air. "Oh god I'm so sorry Weiss I was having a bad dream." Yang said. Then she touched her cheeks and noticed the tears. With a grim look she rolled back over so she was facing away from Weiss. "Just go back to bed. I'll apologise again tomorrow."

"That's not good enough." Weiss said pulling herself fully up and onto Yang's bed. "You clearly weren't having just a bad dream. Plus you just attacked me and that makes you dangerous to be in the room with. I'm not having that, so tell me what's going on."

Yang made a grunting noise tried to push Weiss away. Weiss grabbed her wrist and refused to move, as she did she felt something under her thumb. Yang's body was covered in small scars and half healed cuts, given her rough and tumble lifestyle that wasn't surprising, but what Weiss could feel were in a very specific pattern. She turned Yang's hand over to get a better look and confirmed her suspicions. "Yang, have you been cutting yourself?"

There was a long moment of silence. All that could be heard was Blake and Ruby's soft breathing. Yang pulled her hand back but Weiss didn't leave. Finally Yang answered. "I don't want to talk about it. But you won't leave until I do will you?"

"No I won't." Weiss said. She looked over at Ruby's bed. "I can understand you might not want to have this conversation around the others. So let's take a walk."

"OK." Yang was oddly quiet and subdued and it was starting to freak Weiss out a little. Something was very wrong.

*******

The girls padded gently through the quiet halls of the dorms. They hadn't bothered getting dressed but this time of night no one was going to be around anyway. They walked for ten minutes before Weiss became impatient. "Are you going to talk or not? I can keep you walking around these halls all night if I need to."

As Yang had woken up more she had gotten a little back to her normal self. But her smile was meaningless now Weiss knew what was hiding behind it. "It's really nothing. Just a bad dream. Come on are you trying to tell me the snow princess has never woken up in tears."

"Well I've never woken up and tried to kill someone." Weiss said bitterly. For dramatic effect she rubbed gently at her neck.

"Oh yeah good point." Yang laughed nervously. "I am very sorry about that." She got quiet again and Weiss let her take her time. In their wandering the pair came to the main hall. Yang lead Weiss over to the raised platform at the far end and sat down. She patted the spot next to her but Weiss remained standing. "I got mixed up in a bad situation a few years ago. It's not important what it was but it was bad. Let's just say it was to do with some of my shady friends and leave it at that. I shouldn't have been there and I managed to get out with a bit of difficulty. Sometimes I have nightmares about it. No big deal."

Weiss was glad they had left the areas where other people were sleeping. Now she could be loud if she wanted to. And right now she very much wanted to. "No big deal! You idiot!" She began checking things off on her fingers. "Nightmares, flashbacks, depression, avoidance of the issue, self-harm and angry outbursts. You are clearly suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. You aren't just sad your brain is injured and you aren't doing anything to deal with that."

"I, oh." Yang chewed her lip. "You sure sound like you know a lot about the subject."

"What part of being literally at war with the White Fang aren't you following? I've seen plenty of cases of PTSD before." Weiss made use of their current positions to glare down at Yang.

"I can't have PTSD." Yang said refusing to meet Weiss' eyes. "I have to be invincible. If you had seen Ruby after her mum died you would understand. She needed something strong to cling to and I was that something. I have to be without weakness so I can always be there whenever she needs me. That's what being a big sister is, a superhero."

Weiss sat down and lay her hand on top of Yang's. "This doesn't make you weak. I've got this scar on my eye. Does that make me weak?" Yang shook her head slowly. "And this is the same. Just because you can't see your wound doesn't make it any less legitimate." Weiss swallowed hard and took a breath before carrying on. "But you know I'm not your sister or your partner. You don't have to make yourself seem invincible around me, if you want you can let it out around me."

Without warning Yang's hand were clutching at the front of Weiss' night gown and her face was buried in her shoulder. Muffled sobs echoed around the room and Weiss could only stroke Yang's back gently. She was glad Yang was finally doing something. It was clear from just how raw the emotion was that she didn't do this anywhere near enough. Maybe if she had this was of expressing herself and wasn't bottling everything up Yang would stop cutting herself. "Have you been to a doctor about this?" Weiss said once Yang had calmed down enough to listen. The answer was likely no considering she didn't even realise how bad she was but Weiss needed to know everything if she was going to help.

Yang pulled away so she could speak properly. She rubbed at her eyes with her arm to clear them of tears and gave a big sniff. "Not really. I did need medical help after it all happened but never any of this head stuff." Yang lifted her leg up to her chest and traced a line around just above her knee. Now Weiss' attention was drawn to it she could see the faint seem.

"You have a prosthetic leg? Yang I never knew." Thanks to modern technology it was hard to tell it was false. If you were looking for the clues though you could see it quite easy. "Does Ruby know about any of this? Seems like something that would be hard to hide."

"I told everyone I was in an accident. Said I came off of my bike and crushed the leg. It's not far off from the truth though, the only difference is what made me come off." Yang hit her leg in mild frustration. "It's a relatively cheap one though."

Weiss put her hand on Yang's cheek and tipped her face back up to look at her. She was still bleary eyed and puffy. "You need to see a medical professional about this Yang. I can help a little but there might be some kind of medicine you can take or therapy or I don't know what."

Yang shook her head. "It's all me and my dad can afford to keep this leg in working order. No way can I put more strain on the finances."

"Not good enough." Weiss said. Yang tried to say something but she cut her off. "First thing in the morning I'm making you an appointment with my private doctor and I'll foot the bill."

Yang collapsed against Weiss' side obviously exhausted by the emotional roller-coaster she had just been on. "I don't know what to say Weiss."

"Start with 'thank you' and then promise you'll follow this through. I'm not letting you be a ticking time bomb on the same team as me." Weiss put her arm around Yang and it was only a little bit awkward.

Yang sighed. "Thank you Weiss."


End file.
